It'a Not Meant To Be
by Miss Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata, in a fit of desperation, confesses her love for Naruto, while trying to save him from Pain. What will Naruto's reaction be? Will the feelings be mutual?


Hey, this my first sad NaruHina story. My friend told me that not every love story will have a happy ending and that I should make one that is realistic, which I did. This one.

Please don't hate me for it.

Disclaimer: not mine- the anime.

* * *

Hinata admired Naruto since the academy days. When no one accepted him, she did. She always saw the good in him. After some time, she finally gathered up enough courage to tell Naruto what she felt for him. It all occurred when Pain attacked the village and Naruto was facing him, all alone. When Pain took him down, Hinata could no longer control herself and sprinted to the battlefield to save her crush. As she did so, Naruto asked to leave as he didn't want her to get hurt, but she simply disobeyed him. She confessed that she loved him and wouldn't mind dying while trying to save him. When Naruto heard this, he was awe struck. Soon he had recovered and defeated Pain.

Days went by and they hadn't seen each other for quite a while. They then finally met as he was on his way to run an errand. At first, he was reluctant to stop, but in the end, he did.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted politely.

"Hey, Hinata." He said in a normal tone. He wanted to avoid her at all costs.

"How are you?" she asked, while trying to make conversation.

"I'm good and you, Hinata?" he replied quickly.

"I'm fine thanks. So where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, just got something to do quickly, I got to go now, bye." He uttered before he sped away.

'That was weird.' Hinata thought to herself as she carried on walking.

Naruto felt bad afterwards. Hinata was a nice girl and all but, he just wasn't into her like that. Being the nice person he is, he didn't want to hurt her, by rejecting her and making her feel worthless.

He tried his best to avoid her most of the time but it was impossible. She lived in the same village and near to him. They both had the same friends that often hanged out together. It was too complicated.

The next time they met was when the girls bumped into the guys by chance and stopped to have a small chat. Hinata saw him there and made use of the opportunity.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"Hi, Hinata." He said awkwardly.

"Is something the matter? Are you feeling okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, everything is great. I... err... Just remembered I got something to do. See you, bye guys." He said as he ran off again.

'That was close. I guess I should stay under the radar for some time. I can't run away every time I see her.' he thought to himself as he carried on running.

Naruto soon left for a mission, which turned out to be dangerous. It was a simple mission to escort someone but on the way back, he was attacked by the some Hidden Grass ninja's. 15 against 1 is not a very good ratio, but somehow he managed to get out, badly injured.

It then hit him; he realized that life was unpredictable. Anything could happen at any time. He needed to his priorities in order. He always had feelings for Sakura and now decided to tell her. If anything had to happen to him, at least he would be happy that he had confessed.

Upon returning to the village, he first got medical treatment and then went to have some ramen.

As he began to eat, Hinata appeared out of nowhere next to him. She ordered a bowl of ramen and then began talking to him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm feeling okay, just in some pain." He replied honestly.

"I see… umm Naruto-kun… Remember, when you were fighting Pain and I came to help you… I said some things… I know-"

"Hinata before you go on, I need to say something." He interrupted.

"Okay, sure. Go ahead."

"Okay, Hinata. I really appreciated that, you know, you defending me while I was fighting Pain. That was brave of you and I really admire you for that, but I am really sorry, I don't know how to say this, but I don't feel the same way you do. You are a really good friend and I'm very lucky to be cared about by someone like you. Thank you for everything; since the academy days you watched me, cheered for me even when everyone else shunned me. I can't thank you enough for that. But, I don't return your feelings. I didn't lie when I said I liked your kind of people, though. You're a great girl AND kunoichi. Anyone would be lucky to have you, but just not me. You will always be a close friend of mine and I will always be there for you. I have feelings for someone else. I am really sorry." He said with sadness in his voice.

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun. I get it. I won't bother you again. Bye." She said as she got up and left just in time before the tears began to stream down her face, leaving Naruto there, feeling terrible.

Naruto had confessed to Sakura and amazingly, she returned the feelings. He was overjoyed. The next night, they went out on a date. As they were walking to the restaurant, Hinata happened to be walking down that same road. She was still grieving and blamed herself for what had happened. Before they saw her, she saw them and quickly hid behind a tree. As they walked pass, she saw Naruto plant a kiss on Sakura's lips and heard him utter those three magical words, which she so much wished to hear. Witnessing what had occurred, Hinata had completely cracked. She was destroyed, her entire world just collapsed before her.

Without thinking, she began to run in no specific direction. She ran and ran and ran. Before she could stop, she ran into someone. It was Kiba. Kiba secretly had feelings for her but he knew that she loved Naruto.

"Hinata, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked concerned.

"N-Naruto-kun… h-he r-rejected me…" she said between sobs.

"That idiot! He doesn't know what he just lost. Let him go, Hinata. He is not worth it…" he said angrily.

"Thanks f-for b-being here for m-me Kiba-kun."

"It's no problem Hinata." He said gently as he gave her a warm hug.

"Hinata, would you like to walk with me for a while?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure, Kiba-kun. I would love that." she replied with a genuine smile.

And off they went, into the wonders of the night.

* * *

So sorry NaruHina Fans. I feel your pain too.

As this was my first rejection story, please let me know what you think.

Please review:)


End file.
